


Still Number One

by pixiepoutmay



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mini Fic, baby chaeyoung, divorce mention, im avoiding finishing another fic so here’s a quick drabble, the jeongtzu fic will be posted this weekend ㅠㅠ, this is because of my twitter sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepoutmay/pseuds/pixiepoutmay
Summary: I’m excited to explore the possibilities of Nayeon and Jeongyeon coparenting. It’s really exciting to me. Another fic will be uploaded this weekend for JeongTzu nation.





	1. Chapter 1

Silence settled between the two women as a little girl bounced around the playground, excited to have them together for the afternoon. The sun baked their skin, shade absent for the moment as the treetops were still bare from the harsh winter, leaves slowly growing as if to bandage time’s wounds. Every now and again, a stiff breeze blew through and the women would shiver. It felt like forever just to get used to now.  
  
But now was happening, and it was never, ever going to stop.  
  
“ Did you get the calendar drawn up?” Casually, Jeongyeon turned, facing the other woman who sighed and mirrored her. Nayeon could tell that the younger woman hadn’t been sleeping well, the purple circles under her eyes an indicator of more restless nights; she was sure she appeared the same, and it felt embarrassing thinking of the reason why. It was neither person’s fault, but it sure felt that way.  
  
“I did. Every two weeks, and since we’re keeping her in the same school, she has a little more wiggle room about weekends.” Nayeon fished into her purse, pulling out a folded paper with rushed handwriting scribbled over a basic calendar page. “Holidays are negotiable, but after--- well, after we sort of get used to this arrangement, we can talk about how we want to do them.”  
  
“I don’t think sharing the holidays would be a problem,” Jeongyeon said, watching their daughter climb recklessly on the playground equipment, “We’re not really on bad terms. It would be confusing for Chaengie to have to be without either of us on Christmas or during Chuseok or New Years. She’s used to the both of us, so we should get together.”  
  
“Together-together?”  
  
“Together-together. It’s not like she doesn’t already have some idea. We don’t live together, and it’s not me in your bed.” Jeongyeon winced as Nayeon’s face dropped. “I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry.”  
  
Nayeon tightened her lips and paused. “I understand what you meant, though. I get it.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Why are you sorry?” Nayeon looked at the playground, checking to see that their daughter was in one piece as she fell off the monkey bars, laughing with a new friend who helped her up. “It’s not like we could have avoided this.” She turned back and offered a small smile. “At least we didn’t cheat on each other.”  
  
“Like we saw with Jihyo. She was a wreck when the divorce was finalized,” the younger woman rested her chin in her hands, offering a smile back, “I’m just glad she’s got us.”  
  
“Us.”  
  
“Us.” Jeongyeon slipped from her hands and pressed her forehead against the picnic table. “God, how did we end up here? We were doing so well. We did so well.” She sighed and turned her head, her ear scraping against the worn wood surface. Chaeyoung waved from the mulch and the two women half- heartedly waved back.  
  
“Sometimes people just don’t work out, Jeongie.” Nayeon reaches out and rested her hands on top of her ex-wife’s arm, squeezing a bit. “And sometimes people who do work out, work out better as friends.”. She let her touch linger until Jeongyeon raised her head, putting her free hand on top of the one on her arm. “And that’s what we’ve always been, first and foremost. Friends.”  
  
“Friends with a daughter.”  
  
“Yeah, but she is beautiful.” They turned again to watch Chaeyoung playing tag and another gust of wind blew, sending Nayeon’s schedule flying. Instinctively, Jeongyeon popped up and grabbed for it, snatching it before it could leave their vicinity. The older woman waited until she sat back down before letting out a small chuckle.”I guess more than ever it’s important we stay in each other’s corner.”  
  
“I’ll always be your support system, Nabongs.” Jeongyeon handed her the schedule, Nayeon thanking her before shoving it back into her purse.”I’ll just be second to Momo.”  
  
“And I’ll be second to Sana.” They shook hands and smiled, a lifetime of memories between them, laid out on the picnic table like a feast left untouched. Chaeyoung ran up to their area, panting excitedly, her face red from the biting breeze and rough play time.  
  
“Mama! Mommy! I made a friend today!” She climbed into Jeongyeon’s lap, nuzzling her sweaty face into her mother’s shirt before stretching across the table to grab for Nayeon’s face. Naturally, Nayeon leaned in and from Jeongyeon’s lap, Chaeyoung smothered her mama with wet, playful kisses. “I made a friend and she’s gonna be joining my class soon! Her name is Mina and she likes penguins and she moved here from Japan when her momma and papa got new jobs!”  
  
The older woman smiled at the younger one, who mirrored her expression. “That’s good! Hey, Chaengie, baby, you know you’re our number one, right?”  
  
Chaeyoung grinned wildly, bouncing in Jeongyeon’s lap. “I do!”  
  
“Do you know we love you more than all of the stars in the sky?” Jeongyeon squeezed her daughter, making her giggle.  
  
“I do!”  
  
“Do you know that mommy and mama will love you until the sun runs out?” Nayeon reached out to hold her daughter’s hand who grabbed tightly, her grin still plastered on her face.  
  
“I do!”  
  
Jeongyeon hesitated, looking at Nayeon for a moment. “Do you want to come stay with Mommy and Mommy’s friend tonight?”  
  
“I do! Wait.” Chaeyoung paused, looking between her mothers. “Mama and Mama’s friend aren’t coming?”  
  
“Well, Mama is going to be at her house. Do you want to come to Mommy’s house?” Jeongyeon gulped and Nayeon waited anxiously for their daughter to respond. A millennia passed before the little girl shrugged, nodded, then smiled again. “I do. But will I still see Mama?”  
  
“Baby, you’re going to see us always. You’re our number one, remember?”  
  
Chaeyoung lit up and laughed. “You two are my number ones, too.”  
  
The women smiled at each other, letting the silence rest comfortably between them as the little girl pulled at both of their hands to lead them back to the cars. Even with things left unsaid, they knew that everything would be fine, for their sake and most importantly, for their daughter’s sake. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Two's Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The co-parenting is working out for the moms just fine, but for the baby? Sometimes two of each is too much to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realized I wanted to tell more of this story, and the content is never ending.

“Calm down, babe, you’re fine. I promise.” Sana leaned into the couch, throwing her head back to watch the ceiling fan spin. “You’ve already met my parents; I don’t know why you’re so worked up.”

Jeongyeon climbed down from her step stool, pulling her face mask down as she shook the dusty rag at her girlfriend. “These fans have to be spotless, what if dust falls into your mom’s eyes and she hates me forever?” 

“Jeongyeon, it’s okay. She won’t hate you forever.” Jeongyeon dropped her arm, the whine caught in her throat before Sana looked at her, wide-eyed and cautiously amused. “Baby, I’m joking, I’m joking. She loves you already.” 

The older woman sighed, plopping down on the stool, removing the mask completely to breathe properly. She attempted to rest her head in her hands, but ended up smearing grey streaks down her chin, which Sana leaned over to clean off. “I get that, but your parents aren’t meeting me, they’re meeting my daughter and my ex-wife. This is already so weird, what if they are uncomfortable? What if my home being a mess is the last straw for them? What if they think I’m too much for you and that I bring too much baggage?” Sana smiled, tilting Jeongyeon’s head to kiss her in an attempt to quiet her nerves. 

“Dude, you’re okay. Nayeon is really cool, I don’t think they’d dislike her. And I’m sure they’d love to meet her girlfriend. After all, we basically reserved a whole row of chairs for Chaeyoung’s performance. We were all bound to meet, eventually. It’s either now, while she’s still young, or later when she’s walking for her graduation ceremony, and I don’t know about you, but I’d rather introduce them now.” 

“I guess.” Jeongyeon stood, slipping the mask back over the lower half of her face, and Sana groaned. “But I still want this house spotless before they arrive. I gotta throw away the couches! We can’t let people know we sit!” 

“I give up, I’m going to FaceTime the baby. Call me when you’re done living in a viral video.” 

\-----

Momo helped Chaeyoung slip her costume on, the tulle making her skirt circle out around her. As wiggly as ever, Chaeyoung did not sit still as Momo ran a brush through her hair, squirming as she tied two little buns on the top of her head.

“Do you know all the songs we’re gonna sing, Momo?” Chaeyoung bounced against her leg, and she laughed. “I’m gonna sing so many songs, and when I see Mama and Mommy I’m gonna hug them and kiss them so much cause they love to hear me sing.” 

“I see,” Momo hummed, smiling as she wrapped ribbon around the buns, making tiny bows right in the center of her head, “Turn around, let me look.” She tilted the child’s face from side to side, making sure the part was center and the hair was evenly divided. “Perfect, it’s perfect! Two cute buns with two cute bows to make a too cute Chaeyoung!” Momo laughed, burying her face into Chaeyoung’s neck, who squealed in excitement. “Momo! Momo! That tickles! Mama! Ahhh! Mama!” Chaeyoung’s laughter rose in frequency, a high-pitched giggle bringing her mother into the bedroom. “Mama! Momo’s-ahh-Momo's tickling me!” 

From the doorway, Nayeon smiled, her grin mischievous. “Do you want Momo to stop, bug?” Chaeyoung, through her laughter, nodded, reaching out for her Mama, who winked at Momo before wiggling her fingers all down her daughter’s belly, making the little girl squeal with joy even louder. The phone ringing in the kitchen was barely heard before Momo snuck out of the room, picking up the call. 

“Nayeon!” Sana’s face popped up on the screen, Jeongyeon’s name plastered on the top of the call. Momo smiled, waving at the friendly face. “Nope! Just me! Nayeon’s a little, well, preoccupied.” 

“What do you mean? I thought you were getting ready?” Sana settled into her environment, Momo catching just a glimpse of Jeongyeon running around with a vacuum in hand. “Hi, Jeongyeon!” 

“Baby, Momo says hi!” 

“Hey!” 

“Hey. Anyway, wanna see what I mean?” Momo hunched her shoulders with a grin, turning the camera to the front side, slowly following the sound of the little girl’s laughter into the bedroom where Sana saw Nayeon holding her squealing daughter down with her tickles. The other woman on the phone laughed, alerting Nayeon to a new presence, and the older woman quit disturbing her child. 

“Sana? Is that you?” Nayeon reached for the phone, flipping the camera back on herself, Momo and Chaeyoung crowding around her to fit into the screen. “Hey! What’s up? Are you guys ready?” 

Sana laughed again, panning the camera towards Jeongyeon, who was cursing and throwing vacuum parts around on the floor, “We’re trying to get there. Chaeyoung-ah! Are you ready? Let me see your pretty costume!” 

The little girl pouted, sniffing up and away from the camera. “Nuh-uh. You’ll hafta wait, just like Mommy! If she can’t see me, you can’t see me!” 

Shocked, the adults shared a glance, and Sana smiled softly, accepting the rejection with love. “Okay, Chaeyoung-ah. I look forward to seeing you sing tonight. I know you’re ready, you love to sing for us all the time!” 

“I sing for _Mama_ and _Mommy_ all the time!” Chaeyoung huffed, slipping out of Momo’s arms to stomp out of the bedroom. Nayeon looked at her girlfriend who shrugged, then back at Sana who pursed her lips. “I’ll let Jeongyeon know. My parents should be here soon, so I should go. Momo, are your parents coming, too?” 

“Yeah. They’re excited to meet you. And they’re more excited to meet your parents. They can actually talk to someone while they’re in Korea, instead of just staying home with us all day.” She chuckled and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, “I’ll go see where Chaengie went. I’ll see you tonight, Sana.” 

Sana waved, and Nayeon waved back. “Do you mind giving Jeongie the phone real fast?” Without a second glance, Nayeon threw herself back onto the bed, bouncing a moment, before situating herself comfortably on Momo’s pillows. She starfished on the bed, her limbs spread out on the bed, her head tilted towards her right hand to face the screen. The camera shook as Sana walked around the apartment, finally stabilizing as Sana said her good-byes and passed it off the Jeongyeon, who was sooty and sweaty. “Nabongs, what’s up? Are you guys getting ready?” 

“Sana just asked that, dummy.” Nayeon smiled at Jeongyeon’s glare and waited as the younger woman took off the mask, wiping her face with her shirt. “Yeah, we’re getting ready, but it seems like you’re over there Bobby-Queer-Eyeing it up.” 

“Oh, shut up.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, wiping her upper lip with an equally sooty finger, leaving a moustache of dust on her face. Too tired to bother, she laid down on the carpet next to the disassembled vacuum, sprawling out on her stomach, her head turned to the phone in her left hand. Silence took them as they stared at each other as they often did when so much was to be said. 

“How’s our little bug?” 

“She’s excited for tonight. A big performance for our little lovebug. It’s going to be so much fun.” 

“It’s her first one,” Jeongyeon sighed, rolling over on her back just as Nayeon shifted onto her stomach who matched her tone, “I know.” 

"She seems to be handling this all okay so far," Jeongyeon offered, and Nayeon hummed. "She was a little rude to Sana just now, though." 

"That's to be expected. I'm surprised it's taken almost six months for there to be any talk back. I was expecting it sooner..." 

"Do you think she expects us to get back together?" Nayeon lost her sentence to a whisper and Jeongyeon shrugged. "I've wondered that, too. It's not something I've wanted to think about, but maybe we should finally have a talk-talk with her." 

"Tonight?!" 

"No, dummy, but soon. She's meeting Momo and Sana's parents. This will make it harder for her to ignore that Mama and Mommy now are Mama and Momo and Mommy and Sana." 

Nayeon groaned and threw an arm over her face as Jeongyeon positioned her free hand under head head, their cameras shaking as the positioned themselves. "It's a lot for her to take in on the night of her first performance. In front of a crowd no less." 

"It's a kindergarten production." 

"She's singing!" 

"Yeah, she is. Our little lovebug." Jeongyeon smiled at the older woman, who smiled back. "I'll see you guys tonight? I need to finish up here and shower." 

"Roger that. See you in a few hours, Jeongie." 

"Later Nabongs." 

The phone line beeped as Jeongyeon's face left the screen and Nayeon laid still for a moment before rolling over in the bed, staring at the wall before she mustered the strength to stand up and find her girlfriend. It took only a moment to make it to Chaeyoung's room, where Momo sat down outside of, her hands holding up two matching ribbons. She turned and looked up at Nayeon, her cheeks pink as the older woman sighed, reaching down to help her up. "I know," Nayeon said softly, as Momo's lip quivered. Holding her girlfriend's hand, Nayeon knocked on her daughter's door.


End file.
